Don't Blame a Rose for having thorns
by Bessie Lee-EN
Summary: Rose and  Scorpius are two people that don't seem right together. But what happens when a Rose needs to be picked and the only person who can do it is the one do it is the one that no one wants to admit is perfect for the job. Let along the Rose.


**Declaimer: I do not own any of these characters. If I did I would be sitting on a beach somewhere with two half naked men fanning me.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One: A simple Bud.<strong>

_The things he does, they are stupid and childish. Yet there is always a crowd around him. Why do I have to be the one outside that crowd, and why do I have to be the one that notices that everything he does is childish._

_Maybe it has to do with the fact that I know him so well. I know that him and Al are best mates, and have been since that stupid fight they had in second year. I know that he enjoys smirking at any situation because it makes him feel like he is in control and that what he thinks must be so much better than the ones around him. I know that he loves to take girls into the empty classrooms on the third floor and do all kinds of "studying activities" as he likes to put it when mentioning it around me. I know that every winter since our third year that he has spent part of the summer and Christmas break over at the Potter's home. I know that he enjoys jumping into the lake behind Grandma Molly's feet first like a praying mantis. I know that he and Al, and on occasion, James, like to hide under the stairs and jump out when either me or Lilly so happen to be traveling down it, more time than not, when both of us are. I know that he can spend hours on end sitting in the corner of either the Slytherin or Gryffindor common room, letting some little twittering twit chirp his ear off, just so that he can shove his tongue down her throat later that night. I know that he purposely likes to pick at the color of my red hair, my lanky limbs, the pale color of my skin, the way I bump into thing, the loud level of my voice, and the annoying habit of my hands flying in the hair as I speak because he enjoys to get a stir out of me. I know that he has no interest in me. I know that he doesn't look at me and sees a women, he sees a freckly tomato head girl with big blue eyes and pale lips with not a single attractive speck in her whole body. I know Scorpius Malfoy better than any one of those flock of empty brained girls gathered around him. I know him better than any of the teachers that bask in his "light." I know him better than Al things he does. Sometimes I even think I know him better than he knows himself._

_This long list of things that I know about him, you would think it would make a difference in the grand scheme of thing, but it doesn't. I am Rose Weasley, the daughter of Ron and Hermione Weasley, the two thirds of the Golden Trio, the ones that saved the Wizarding World. And he is Scorpius Malfoy, the son of Draco Malfoy; he is the grandson of Lusious Malfoy, one of the best known Death Eaters that stood by Voldemort during the war. We are two opposite people. For this reason alone, I shouldn't know the things I know about him. I should not pay so close attention. No one would ever see us and pair us together. It's really not reasonable to think for a second that we would ever make a good pair. That kind of thing seems just ridiculous. The idea alone would put a person in St. Mungo's for at least three months._

_Then why, do I know him so well. Why do I keep putting myself into situations where I get to know him so well? Why do I crave to be close to him, to make that smirk on his face falter, and instead be replaced with a smile, one that rarely is shone to anyone at school, but when we are alone or surrounded by my family, shines to bright you could swear the sun could go on vacation, because his smile could keep the whole world lit for days on end if he really wanted to. _

Why was she always finding him in the crowd before she looked for any of her relatives when they made their way onto Platform nine and three quarters every year since her first year? Why was Rose Weasley spending her time in the middle of her Potion class thinking of all these things?

"Hello? Rose? Rosie Poo~" in a sing-along voice a certain Slytherin called out to the red head. "Hey, when you come back down to Earth, would you mind handing me that vile so I can finish up here please little Rose Bud?" Scorpius poked the tip of her nose with his finger as he lounged in his chair, his other arm bent at the elbow and resting on the table, his chin in his hand as he kept poking Rose's nose.

"Hmmm?" Blinking a few times, the girl came too and looked at the blonde sitting next to her. "Oh! Oh yes, here you go." A blush passed over her cheeks as she lifted the glass tube in her hand. Finally noticing the finger prodding her nose, she lightly pushed it away. "Really, I was wondering when you were going to get your head out of the clouds and remember that we are in the middle of class." He flashed her a smirk before taking the vile and tipping its content into the bubbling caldron sitting at the front of their desk.

She muttered an apology and watched the pot. She absentmindly tucked a strand of bushy red hair behind her ear. "So what now?" Leaning forward she placed her elbows on the desk, her chin resting in her hands. "What do the instructions say Rosie Poo." Grimacing at the nick name he offend times liked to call her when he was in a cheeky mood, Rose pulled her text book towards herself and began to read the list once again. Warm breath began to tickle her ear as she felt him lean in close. His hand was placed on the back of her chair, and his other hand coming up to pulled the textbook a bit closer to himself, Rose had to hold back the urge to lean against his arm and snuggle close to him. Instead she focused on the text in front of her. "I-it says we have to wait forty five minutes for the potion to fully brew before we can add in the last ingredient."

Her cheeks flushed again slightly at how close he was, and he voice came out too shaky for her liking.

"Then I guess we will just have to wait then." With that he pulled back and returned to his pervious position. His body would turned towards her, his legs stretched out behind their sits, crossed at the ankle, one arm resting on the table, his chin resting in his hand and his other arm draped over the back of his chair. Rose allowed herself a moment to take in his relaxed form. It was the same one as always. His tie was loosened; the first two buttons of his button up were undone. His robes were flung over the back of his chair, and the sleeves of his jumper were rolled up. "Cheeky little bastard, where does he get off looking so wonderfully deilouse in the middle of class." Another wave of heat passed over Rose as she turned her eyes to their potion.

Clearly she wasn't really thinking. She couldn't be why she was thinking things like that in the middle of class. Closing her eyes and taking a deep breath, Rose tried to calm down the blush that was most certainly going to stain her cheeks for the rest of the day.

Quickly trying to fill in the silence that had surrounded them in the past few moments, Rose decided to change the topic of what was on her mind to something more normal. "So, what are your plans for Holiday break?" A small chuckle left his lips.

"I don't know, maybe I'll stop by some old friend's house this year, not sure if you've ever heard of them, they aren't really that well known. Potter some or other and there are these Weasleys as well. They are just a small group of friends that I might want to spend some time with, seeing as we never get to see each other all that offend."

As much as Rose didn't want to, she couldn't help the smile that broke out over her face. "Oh really, yeah, never heard of them, are they a fun group to be with?" She turned her head towards him, trying, but failing, to holding down a smile that was pulling the corners of her lips up. "Their alright, they are rather small group though, kind of wish there were more of them, and they are pretty low key. They aren't the kind to pull pranks or be over the top. Just normal everyday witches and wizards." He looked at her, a smirk playing at his lips, his eyes looking into hers. She could feel the blush from before starting to make its way up to her face again. Pulling her gaze away from his, she returned it to the potion sitting in front of them. "How long has it been?"

"Five minutes." With a groan she placed her head on her folded arms, closing her eyes as she did so. "Why are we even doing this today? Break starts tomorrow, why in the world are we doing the most mundane and boring potion..." her words were muffled as she left a large, but gently hand, ruffle the top of her auburn head. "Well Rosie Poo, you see sometimes our Professors enjoy the pleasure of giving us tasks that cause us to rip ours hair out." She heard a small laugh come from him as his hand began to stroke the top of her head. This was the part that made Rose wonder what she really knew about Scorpius Malfoy. One moment he would make witty remarks and seem always above it all. Then the next he would be tender to her. It wasn't as if they were a couple. She had made it up in her mind long ago that if anything, he only saw her as a friend, a sister who apparently annoyed the living day lights out of him, but at the same time could so easily make him smile. She knew he cared about her, that he would always be there and love her as a sister. The idea of him loving her made the butterflies in her stomach begin to dance wildly. She knew it was only love for a friend, but the mere idea of the word being related to both her and Scorpius made her smile a giddy school girl smile.

She peeked out from under her curtain of red to look at him. "Yes, but why now, the last class of the day?" She saw his smirk melt into a soft smile; his eyes were focused on the top of her head, his fingers twirling a few strands of her hair in his fingers. "Oh my littler flower bud, if I knew the answer to that I would have already figured a way to make this class end early." Sitting up, she left his hand fall to the back of her chair. "Well my dear little Scorpie, why not make that happen?" A playful smirk lay on her face as she eyed the blonde. "I know that, as the 'Prime example of how a Hogwarts student should behave' we are to always report when mischief is going on." Scorpius frowned at the pet name Rose used rarely, but smiled once he heard the underling hint to her words. "There are time, when even we, sometimes don't see something, so for instance, just earlier I so happened to catch my dear sweet, very innocent cousin James and Fred planning on setting off a few of my uncle's newest gags. To say that I would ever allow such behavior to occur with my knowledge, is to say that I would not receive a hand knitted sweater from my Grandma every Christmas, it is simply not done dear Scorpius." Her voice was smooth and even, but very refined and proper. Scorpius had to cover his mouth to keep the snort that would most certainly escaped him if had he not. She sat tall and threw him a smirk of her own as she gently folded her hands into her lap, acting as lady like as she could. "So, it's only understandable that I would NEVER, see it fit to allow someone to propusly set off one of this gags in class to have it end early. But, say dear friend and fellow Perfect, if one day, it just so happens, that it were to simply fall out of someone bag, without any one else noticing of course." Rose reached down and ever so gently, so subtly that later no one would be able to even tell that she had even done anything, tipped her bag over just enough for three small black spheres to roll out. Pulling her bag all the way to her lap she began to gather a few of her books and papers in it. "It would be completely understandable that it was not said persons fault for what happened." She turned to him flashing a brilliant smile. He returned it in favor and grabbed his bag as well. Slowly he began to fill it with his own supplies, as he watches Rose out of the corner of his eye. His heart started to race as he saw a large smile fill her lips.

In a matter of ten seconds, a few things happened. Before any of the students or Slughorn could figure out, there was a loud popping, almost booming sound, the filled the room. It started out with one pop, then two, then three, and before anyone could do anything a chorus of pops fills the room. Along with the pops came a think green smoke, and along with the smoke came a horrid smell that caused numors students to gag and turn for the door. Quickly, before anyone could really see, Rose grabbed Scorpius' hand and B lined it for the door. As the two busted through a stream of smoke, Slytherin and Gryffindor's came stumbling through.

Covering her mouth, Rose pulled Scorpius down the hallway till she was far enough away to let the laugh bubbling inside of her to come out. Next to her, her classmate fell to the group, holding his stomach tightly, trying to wipe away the tears wetting his lashes. "Scrop...pffahah, haha! Scrop you ok?" Brushing the hair out of her flushed face, she looked down at him. He was now sitting against the wall, one of his legs pulled up to his chest and his head tucked down. His shoulders were shaking with silent laughter. Rose sat down next to him, and started to settle down. After a few moments, she turned to look at him. Scorpius had his head through back against the wall and his eyes were shut. Both his legs where pulled up close to his chest and his arms were resting on them. Sighing, the red head smiled at the sight. "So my little Rose bud, now that class seems to have ended, what shall we do for the rest of the afternoon before dinner?" The Slytherin turned his head so that he could look at her. She smiled shyly and shrugged.

"I'm up for anything."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Oh dear god what have I done. I've started a new fanic. This is about the third or fourth one that I have tired. I have another one up, but for that now I just can't seem to flesh out the idea I want to do for that one. So this one is coming at you. So far, I've gotten an idea of what I want to do with their cute little moments, but the finer points of this story are still coming to me.**

**So please guys review, give me ideas, I just need to write, and this is helping me, seeing as this chapter was written in one sitting, I might be able to get a few more out in the next few days. Sooooo, yea, till the next chapter my loves!**

**P.S. If I have any mistakes or boo boos, just let me know.**

**-Bessie Lee-EN**


End file.
